


Souvenirs

by completelyhopeless



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 22:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3226370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry got her something when he was gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Three Sentences

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoreyG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/gifts).



> For the prompt: _[The Flash (TV), Barry Allen/Caitlin Snow, snowglobe"](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/592174.html?thread=82698798#t82698798)_
> 
> The theme was three sentences, and I did manage to stick to that, but I had another version, one with more sentences, in mind when I started it, so I am including both.

* * *

“Sorry I didn't have time to get a better souvenir—I was in a hurry, and this was the only thing I could find and I know it's kind of corny and cheesy but I thought maybe you might like it.”

She held up the snowglobe, ready to tell him that it wasn't corny or cheesy at all—the scene was beautiful and she always liked the way the snowflakes fell—but Cisco spoke first, asking if Barry had gotten him anything.

Barry's red-faced stuttering was a better souvenir than any snowglobe, she thought, watching him try and explain why she was the only one who'd gotten a present from him.


	2. Extended/Edited Version

* * *

“Sorry I didn't have time to get a better souvenir,” Barry said, holding out a small snowglobe to her with an apologetic smile on his face. “I was in a hurry, and this was the only thing I could find. I know it's kind of corny and cheesy, but I thought maybe you might like it.”

She held up the snowglobe, turning it over in her hand and shaking it to make sure all of the flakes fell to the glass before righting it so that they could fall. She smiled, ready to tell him that it wasn't corny or cheesy at all—the scene was beautiful and she always liked watching the way the snowflakes fell.

“What about me?” Cisco asked. “Did you get anything for me?”

“Um...” 

The image of Barry's red face as he stuttered was a better souvenir than any snowglobe, she thought, watching him try and explain why she was the only one who'd gotten a present from him. She wrapped her hands around her gift, smile on her face, and a bit of hope in her heart.


End file.
